Various games have been played by individuals and groups for entertainment, enjoyment, and competition. Many such games are known that involve elements of skill and/or elements of chance, and which may be designed to simulate elements or the play of other games. Games heretofore known have not adequately provided a simulation of elements found in a round of golf. A need therefore exists for a skill game that can be played by individuals or groups, and which simulates elements of a golf game without requiring a large playing area or extensive equipment to play the game.